At various times it has been recommended that the Lung Center recruit full-time, professional staff members with expertise in: (a) pulmonary disease, (b) epidemiology, (c) behavioral sciences, and (d) various specialities within the field of education. We appreciate the need for these types of expertise and, within the limitations of our budget, recruited into the program faculty members with these capabilities. Nevertheless, without a clearly defined goal for the Center, it is impossible to build a support staff that can assist us in the realization of our objectives. In summary, there are many problems involved in the development of a complex Center of the type of the Lung Center. As Director, I am enthusiastically supportive and wish to devote considerable additional time to the realization of its potential. Yet, until the problems discussed above are resolved, the Lung Center will remain frustrating for all of the parties involved.